Haruka's AppleWork!
by AnimeVocaloidLover
Summary: CONTESTSHIPPING ONESHOT- Haruka is the cutest girl in the school, and Shuu is the handsomest, He loves her, she loves Brendan. Can Shuu win Haruka's heart? *CS ver. of Arina Tanemura's short story, Eve's AppleWork.


**Haruka's AppleWork**

**Characters-**

Drew-Shuu

May-Haruka

Brendan

Dawn-Hikari

Leaf Green- Blue

* * *

CS-Oneshot

**Haruka's POV**

* * *

''Don't come near me! Rumors will start if I'm seen together with a popular guy like you, Shuu-kun!'' I said. Me and Shuu were walking through the school corridors alone. ¬_¬

'' ^-^ Then let's start a rumor! Just give up and go out with me'' Shuu said, a smirk appeared on his face.

''NO WAY!''

''It's been two month's since we entered school you're already famous for being the cutest girl here, Haruka Shiratori..right? And then there's me, Shuu Kashi, famous for being the handsomest guy in school...right? We'd make such a romantic couple, don't you think?'' ^-^

''STOP ASKING ME TO GO OUT WITH YOU FOR SUCH A STUPID REASON, YOU IDIOT!''.

Hello!

I'm Haruka Shiratori. ～（ゝ。∂）

I'm 16 years old.

Ever since I was small, I've been told time and time again that I was cute.

I should be happy, but...

...being cute...

...COMPLETELY SUCKS! (_Argh!)_

* * *

When I got into class, I sat on my desk waiting for Brendan-kun to come over.

''So you don't like being cute? That's really intresting, Haruka-san.'' Brendan-kun said, while seating himself on the nearby desk. As soon as I saw him, my face went a light red. \(/∇/)\

''W-well, I don't really think of myself as cute...it's just-

I can't make any friends because everyone think's im unapproachable... -_-

I've been a victim of attempted kidnapping 105 times... -_-

And weird guys fall for me just because of the way I look... -_-

So there's only sad, sad stories to tell...'' (-_-)ゞ

''I...see... '' σ(^_^;) he replied.

''Maybe you would think im weird if I were as good-looking as Shuu-kun?'' he added.

'' But you are good-looking, Brendan-kun!-'' \(/∇/)\

''You wanted me?'' (^-^`) Shuu made me jump and just came out of nowhere! Literally!

''Not you! idiot!'' .

I'm...

in love with Brendan-kun...

But he may only feel sorry for me because I don't have any female friends.

He's a really kind person who'll listen to my worries seriously. Other people just say their envious of my problems...

And the bad rumors about me...

...I'm sure he's heard them...

He's better than any movie star.

I'm in love with him, so to me, he's the handsomest man in the world. (**A/N **Don't worry! This is contestshipping!)

* * *

After school, I was sitting on the floor, down at, what people call, the 'abandoned building'. It's just what the name say's really. I got out my ball point pen and a piece of paper from my scrap book, and started writing...

''um...would you please...go out with me?... . KYAAH! I finally had the courage to write it! I wonder if Brendan-kun will accept my letter? I'm sure he will, won't he?'' I held the piece of paper with exitment!...when something/someone grabbed it out of my hand?

''AAAH! SHUU-KUN!'' he started ripping the letter into tiny little pieces!

''It was really hard for me to write that, you know! . You're so stupid!'' I exclaimed.

''Likewise! You need to accept the fact that cute girls and handsome are supposed to be together!'' he said. He came closer to me and I was backing away, then I could feel my back hitting against the wall. He rested his right arm against the wall, right above my head, and leaned closer.

''How many times do I have to tell you that I love you?''

I could feel my heart pounding as he said those words...

but I loved Brendan-kun...right?

''I'm not going to let...any other guy have you!...'' he came a bit closer to me, and my face went red.

''Um...well...so it's a really nice day today, huh?''

''heh...you're cute.''

O.O

**_BA-BOOM!_**

He shouldn't have said that!

''Eh, no! Don't misunderstand..._I was talking about you're face- I mean because you were embarrassed.`'' _

''Who do you think you are... **I'LL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU, SHUU-KUN!''**

* * *

I need to tell Brendan-kun how I feel.

I'M GONNA DO IT! . (_YEAH!)_

I decided to write my letter outside on the school field since I figured no one will be there.

And guess what.

I was wrong.

There were two groups of girls, each disagreeing with each other over a certain...'_couple'._

Yep, you guessed it.

One group all had angry faces and were shouting ''Don't think you're so great just because Shuu-kun kinda like's you! He'll break up with you soon anyway! **Dump him! Dump him!''**

The other group had sad faces and were...crying?...and shouting ''How could you reject Shuu-kun so many time's? (_sob sob) _Poor Shuu-kun! (_sob sob). _You're so selfish, Haruka-san! (_sob sob) _So cruel! **Don't dump him! Don't dump him!''**

And worse of all...

Shuu-kun was sitting by me...

''So what don't you like about being cute?'' he asked, ignoring the crowds of girls...

''I can't make _any _friends..._(sob sob)_''

''Being cute is generally considered to be a good thing. All the girls are envious of you. You look good in any kind of clothes or make-up...''

I shoved a slip of paper into his face, and he grabbed it out of my hand, reading it.

''But being cute doesn't mean you get good grades...'' *_sigh*_ -_-

'_she had a D average?' (_Shuu's thoughts)

''W-why don't you study?'' -_ reasonable question - _he asked.

''I don't have time. I have to attend an aesthetic clinic and go to the hairdresser, plus I have to work part-time to pay for it all...people are so mean, they assume that a cute girl who isn't fashionable is a slob -_-''

''I see...I guess you're doing you're best''

''Yeah...I had a friend before...in middle school. But when she introduced me to her boyfriend, he fell in love with me at first sight. I heard they broke up after that...then rumors spread about me...like-

_'Is it true that Haruka steal's other people's boyfriend's?'_

_'I heard she stole someone's boyfriend'_

_'Well she is cute. I'm not surprised.'_

_'We shouldn't introduce Haruka to our boyfriends anymore.'_

''They said mean things to you...because of that?'' he asked.

I slowly nodded my head.

''It's not your fault. It's absolutely not your fault.''

_Shuu-kun..._

I stared at him, surprised. But it made me happy that he said that. ...Until...-

''It's only because you're sinfully beautiful!''

''Are you sure you're okay in the head?''

He started laughing.

''I can't believe you! I was being serious!'' I exclaimed.

''You're cute'' he managed to say while laughing.

Why does he keep saying i'm cute when he knows I dont like it?

* * *

_If only those words could be a magic spell..._

_that would make my heart more beautiful every time you said it..._

_Then I..._

_would become much kinder..._

_even to Shuu-kun._

* * *

_I've written my letter!_

But this has nothing to do with Shuu-kun! I'm in love with Brendan-kun, not him!

I was standing in the hallway, on my way to put the letter in Brendan-kun's locker, when two girls came up towards me. One had light brunette hair, she was Blue Hatori from my class, and one with soft blue hair tied up in a red ribbon, she was Hikari Fujiwara.

''Haruka-san?'' Hikari asked.

''Y-yes?''

''That letter is for Brendan-kun, right? Could you not put it in his locker? This girl started going out with Brendan-kun yesterday.''

O.O

**HUH?**! N-no way!

''Are you trying to steal her boyfriend?'' Hikari asked.

''I told him about my feeling...and he accepted me but...he's good friends with you too...you're really cute...so he might change his mind after he reads you're letter!'' Blue said.

''But-'' I started, but was interrupted by Hikari.

''You're a cute person, Haruka-san. You've got many other boys to choose from.''

But...I'm in love with Brendan-kun too...

''Yes...''I said,''forgive me'' and then I ran off, tears spilling down my cheeks.

''Haruka-san!'' Hikari shouted after me.

''AAAHHH! What should we do! We made her cry!''

* * *

''Hi, Haruka! You want to go to karaoke with me-'' I ran straight past Shuu, and almost didn't notice him running after me.

''Hey, wait up! What's wrong!'' he shouted after me.

''Nothing!''

He grabbed ahold of my wrist, saying ''Tell me what's wrong! You're crying!''

I stopped running.

''You want to know...what I don't like about being cute? EVERYTHING! No matter how cute I am it's meaningless unless the person im in love with loves me too! I don't even have any friends! I'm completely alone! There's no one!-'' Shuu leaned in closer, and his lips connected with mine.

He backed away and murmured the words ''I'm sorry'', then ran off.

_He apologized? Why?_

_Wait! That's not the important part! He just kissed me!_

_''_Haruka-san.'' Brendan said, smiling at me.

''Brendan!''

_'D-did he see what just happened! How awkward!'_

''Um...do you remember you're friend's boyfriend back in middle school? The guy who fell in love with you?'' he asked.

''Yes, but I don't remember what he looked like though...''

''Well, that was Shuu-kun.''

O.O

''**WHAT?**''

''He's been in love with you ever since. He wanted to attend the same school as you so he purposely declined other offers and came here. He heared you had a complex about being cute and he blamed himself for it. So he decided to keep telling you that you're cute until you could get over it.'' Brendan explained.

_He was trying his best to hide his feelings?_

_He had a guilty conscience? He blamed himself..._

You dummy.

* * *

When someone says I'm cute, I smile back and say thank you. Thats the kind of girl I want to become.

The magic spell you cast telling me i'm cute...

has reached me at last.

I was standing on the field, behind Shuu who was sitting on the grass.

''Shuu-kun. In middle school, my friend introduced me to her boyfriend. And that was when I first met you, right?'' I sat down infront of him.

''Just once more, I wanted you to smile like that.'' he said, and his cheeks went a red colour.

O.O

''**_PBFFT''_**

''W-what?'' he blushed even more.

''It's nothing...hey, see this?'' I held out a small apple shaped box. He leaned closer to see and I kissed his cheek.

''It's my new lip balm. What do you think?'' I asked.

His face went bright red, then he smiled and said ''Cute''

_The next time you tell me you love me..._

_i'm going to confess to you in your arms..._

I leaned closer to him, and once more, our lips touched.

* * *

_(hiding in the bush...)_

''They're making it really hard for us to come out...'' Brendan said.

''Uh-huh'' Blue aggreed.

''At least you 2 have each other! I'm all alone!'' Hikari exclaimed.

''Do you think...Haruka will become my friend?'' Blue asked.

Dawn smiled. ''I'm sure she will...''

* * *

Based on the short story by Arina Tanemura, Eve Applework. I DO NOT OWN THE STORY PLOT.

thanks for reading:3

**Sayonara & Arigatou!**


End file.
